narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamasaru Kūruhiku
Kamasaru Kūruhiku is the fifth council member of the organization, Shirōhōshi. He joined the organization through the persuasion of Janōki Kōroshiya. He also wants peace, although he doesn't care of the actions needed to achieve it. Because of his young appearanceand his incredible power, he has been given the moniker, Sainenshō Jouten (The Youngest God). Appearance Although Kamasaru normally appears as four bodies, his originaly body takes the appearance of a young boy with medium-long light blue hair and blue eyes with an inverted black backround. He usually wears a black cloakand tan pants. His other bodies (souls) all appear differently. The first soul, named Shodai Kodomo (First Child) is a middle-aged man with long, dark brown hair in a ponytail, a lot of facial hair, and a marking on the back of his right hand that says Shodai Kodomo. The Nidaime Kodomo (Second Child) is a young man around the age of 25 that has medium length white hair, wears armor on his arms, legs, chest, and back, and carriers a black sword. The Sandaime Kodomo (Third Child) is a young woman around the age of 25, that has long black hair, wears a purple kimono, and has a black staff strapped to her back. Personality Kamasaru, as one person, is a very caring person that turns very serious in battle. He is always on task when needed, and out of work, is very nice, and helpful. The Shodai Kodomo is an extremely protective, confident, and wise person, that acts like a father towards everyone. He is very protective of his comrades, especially the other Kodomo and Kamasaru. The Nidaime Kodomo, is quiet, analytical, and serious person that is very wise. The Sandaime Kodomo is very wise, observent, polite, and caring. Overall, the Kiodomo and their master act like a family. Abilities Kamasaru is an extremely strong shinobi. He has mastered hundreds of jutsu. His true power, however, is from his kekkai genkai, Yon Yokei, (Four Blessings). Proof of his power is that he is a council member in the organization, Shirōhōshi. Yon Yokei Yon Yokei is a kekkai genkai that grants Kamasaru the use of four incredibly powerful ninjutsu. In order to use these ninjutsu to their fullest potential, he used a the kinjutsu, Tamashi Hassan (Soul Divergence), which divided his soul into four bodies that are linked through their minds. Each body possesses one of the four ninjutsu. The first body, or the original, possesses the strongest of the ninjutsu, Jokai Tousotsu (Heaven's Command). This ability allows Kamasaru to control the movement of anything he touches by placing a seal on the object/person. This is done by controlling energy, specifically, kinetic energy. With this ninjutsu, Kamasaru can also direct all energy within 5 meters of him to a certain direction. Shodai Kodomo, or the second body, uses the ninjutsu, Jiki Seken (Magnetic World), which grants the user complete control over anything magnetic. This allows him to control the movement of thousands of weapons. It also allows him to control the shape of the magnetic object my controlling the magnetic atoms. The Nidaime Kodomo can use the ninjutsu,Rinsei Asaito (Nature's Threads), which allows her to use any basic chakra nature. Using this ninjutsu, she can access ninjutsu of every chakra nature, such as fire, lightning, wind, water, and earth. The Sandaime Kodomo possesses the fourth ninjutsu, Chakura no Kikan (Chakra Engine), which allow the user to absorb chakra on contact, and then shape it to their will, or release it in blasts/beams. Ninjutsu Kamasaru, as one entity, can use many ninjutsu. He can use summoning ninjutsu, every nature transformation, and many sealing ninjutsu. He uses summoning ninjutsu with the Shodai Kodomo, to summon thousands of weapons. The Sandaime Kodomo uses he nature transformations through her special ninjutsu. Kamasaru learned many fuinjutsu in order to defeat his enemies while taking their power.